User talk:ToonLinkMinions11
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zobbes/Archive 1 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? We also advise you to look at the articles on making a character article and making a stage article so you know how to make the perfect article! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! Dchan250 (talk) 23:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) A nice warm welcome! LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 16:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Sup Bro? My name is LuigiTheYoshi A.K.A Alex (アレックス Arekkusu) Arekkusu is my Japanese name =P. Stop by my talk page if you wish or just chat with me when you get the chance =D. I hope you enjoy this wiki =). ~LuigiTheYoshi11 LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 16:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Gabe 16:45, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I am one of the MUGEN contributors known as 39Iceman. Or in YouTube as 39Ryman. I welcome you to the MUGEN Database! Since you are new here, I might as well teach you about screenshots. I mean the kind of screenshot that serves as a stage preview for a stage article. As one of the tips for creating a stage article, The lifebars shouldn't be shown in a stage screenshot. You can remove the lifebars during a match by simply pressing "CTRL+L". You can simply get the lifebars back into the match by pressing "CTRL+L" again. Good luck on article making! 13:16, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ... I don't want to be bad or something but make only "spriteswaps" and "still images with noticeable colorloss" isn't good. I know mugen programming is hard (i only know how to make good stages right now) but make poor things is worse than make nothing. If you want to continue, go on! But don't blame me because a majority of the community will hate you. Also, i noticed somethings in your videos... you know Bonzi Buddy is a malware/adware, right? 17:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) At least it's mostly dead, and can't be nearly as destructive as it was back in its' prime, but yeah, still a bit odd that someone hangs onto it... http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:MAXinsanity 17:28, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Mixups The Spriteswaps category is meant for actual spriteswaps. The category you used on the Croc article was the Spriteswappers category, which is ONLY supposed to be for the creator of a Spriteswap. Know the difference. It could save your life. 14:43, July 7, 2014 (UTC) you're becoming worse Make a spriteswap is already bad, but make a spriteswap of a spriteswap is veeeeeeery worse. 13:53, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Can't be as bad as making a spriteswap of a horrendously bad character and intentionally making it nonfunctional. Ricepigeon (talk) 14:00, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Downloads for characters? Hey, where can I download your characters? 22:49, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello? I just want to download your characters. -- 19:50, August 23, 2014 (UTC)